Failed Capture The Flag
by UltimateStoryNerd
Summary: Percy is accidentally shot with an arrow in his Achilles heel during capture the flag. He is badly injured and stuck in the camp infirmary. Will Percy survive?
1. Accidentally Shot

**A/N: This takes place after The Last Olympian but before Heroes of Olympus**

 **All rights, characters, and setting belong to Rick Riordan.**

3'ed Person POV

The weekly capture the flag game was about to begin. On the blue team was Posidion, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, and Dionysus. On the red team was Athena, Ares, Apollo, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Much to Percy's opposition, he was made the leader of the blue team. While Annebeth happily became the leader of the red.

Chiron was making his regular speech at the beginning of the game. Percy and many of the other senior cabin leaders tuned him out having herd it so many times before. Chiron ended his speech and the familiar sound of the horn, singling the start of the game, was heard.

Some campers in Hermes cabin took off in the direction of the flag.

"Conner and Travis your with me. We're going to find their flag" Percy told the twins.

(Time Skip)

Annebeth's POV

Percy is a solid 6 feet away from our flag. He is facing the entire Ares cabin alone, and winning, while Apollo cabin is shooting Percy in the back with arrows. It is not doing him any plysical damage because of the curse of Achilles however it is slowing him down.

"I'm going for the small of his back" Kayla, a daughter of Apollo, said while preparing an arrow.

"NO DON'T SHOOT!" I yelled, but it was too late. Kayla already released the arrow before she heard me. And Kayla never misses her target.

It pierced his skin and Percy dropped his soward. A blood curdling scream was spread into the air as the arrow hit him. Clarisse, the only Ares cabin member still fighting, was so stunned that she was frozen. Percy stood there for a moment before colasping onto his right side. I dropped out of the tree I was in and ran over to him.

"Percy! Will! Get over here!" I shouted at Will when I kneeled down next to Percy. Will dropped out of his tree and was in close pursuit behind me.

"I thought he was invulnerable. Why did it pierce his skin?!?" Will said to me as he also kneeled down next to Percy.

"H-his heal. S-she hit his Anchilles heal" I responded while tears were forming in my eyes.

"I-it was the small of my back" Percy said. His voice was a horce whisper.

"Get Chiron, Now!" I yelled at Clarisse. She unfroze and sprinted off to get him.

"Perce you got to stay awake" Will told Percy when he saw his eyes start to flutter closed. Will was trying to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. He yanked the arrow out and was putting pressure on his wound in attempt to slow down the bleeding. However it was only putting Percy in more pain.

"Percy! Stay with me!" I half shouted at him. But it was no use. Percy shifted away from consciousness and into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place after The Last Olympian but before Heroes of Olympus

All rights, characters, and setting belong to Rick Riordan.

Percy's POV

I was in so much pain. I was slowly losing consciousness. At first I could clearly head the world around me. Now it was just a faint sound fading into the distance. I could hear Annebeth shouting at someone although I could no longer register what she was saying. I could tell someone was trying to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it. Sadly it did not stop the bleeding and only put me in more pain.

It felt like my back was on fire. This was more painful than Mt. Saint Hellens and a bath in River Styx combined. Pain was exploding in my back and was starting to spread to my legs. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to scream, however I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let Annebeth know how much pain I was in. Then she would start to worry and that would put her in pain. No matter how much this hurt I could not put Annebeth in pain. I could not do that to her. I bit my lip to stop my screams from escaping me. I could see the blackness threatening to overcome me. I had no energy left to fight. I let the darkness devour me.

Annebeth's POV

I watched as Percy lost the fight aganist consciousness. Just as Percy passed out Chiron arrived.

"Help him" I practically begged of him.

"Will get him to the infirmary quickly. I will IM Apollo" he responded. Will threw some gauze onto the wound while some of his siblings picked Percy up. They carried him all the way to the infirmary and carefully set him down on a cott. Just as the people who carried Percy here left Apollo arrived.

"Will, what happened" Apollo asked in a calm tone.

"We were playing calture the flag and he was accidentally shot with an arrow in his Achilles heal" Will told his father while he was running around while grabbing a handful of ambrosia squares and a few bottles of nectar.

Apollo put his hand over Percy's wound. "A piece of the arrow has pierced his spine and is wedged between to spinal discs" Apollo said. "I need to prep him for surgery. Annebeth I will have to ask you to leave."

"Ok" that was all I was able say while I walked out of the room. I kept my eyes on Percy as long as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This takes place after The Last Olympian but before Heroes of Olympus

All rights, characters, and setting belong to Rick Riordan.

Will's POV

I was running around grabbing everything my father told me to get.

"I'm going to prep the surgery room. You get Percy ready" my father told me.

"Yes, father" I responded. Apollo left to go prep the room. I first started by cutting open and taking off Percy's shirt. I took a oxygen mask and slipped it over Percy's head. I grabbed an anesthetic syringe and gave Percy the shot in his shoulder. I also hooked Percy up to a water and nectar drip IV bag.

Just as I finished Apollo walked back into the room.

"Is he ready?" Apollo asked me.

"Yes father" I said while we started to wheel Percy into the operating room.

(Time Skip)

We just finished stitching Percy's spine and skin closed.

"Good job Will. I trust you can handle it from here" Apollo said.

"Yes father. Thank you" I responded. Apollo nooded and flashed out. I took off my bloody gloves, threw them out, and put on a new pair. I changed Percy's current drip IV bags, scence they were empty, and gave him a new nectar drip IV bag. I changed the water drip IV bag to a regular IV bag so he could get more of it. I also gave him a pain reliever IV bag. I then started to wheel an unconscious Percy into a different room in the infirmary.

Annebeth's POV

I was so nervous I could almost pass out. After Apollo asked me to leave my legs just started moving aganist my concent. When I walked passed someone I would get a few whispers and looks of sorrow.

When my legs stopped walking I realized that I was in front of my cabin. I walked in and all of the talking between my half siblings stopped. I ignored it and walked over to my bunk. I collapsed onto it and much to my dismay silent tears started to stream my face. My siblings just stared in awkward silence until by half brother Malcolm broke it.

"A-Annebeth are you ok?" he asked in a hushed but gentle tone.

"Yeup. Completely fine" I responded. My gaze did not meet theirs but stayed on a piece of wood on our wall. I must have missed something because my siblings started to file out of the cabin leaving me to myself.

A few minutes later there was a nock on my cabin door. I got up and answered it. Much to my surprise, it was Clarisse.

"A-Annebeth I-I" she didn't finish because she just hugged me. I was absolutely shocked. Clarisse never hugs anyone, especially me. As hard as I fought aganist it silent tears started to seep down my face.

(Time Skip)

Annebeth's POV

Later that day I went to the infirmary to see if Will was done. As I walked in I ran into Will.

"Wi--" he cut me off before I could finish.

"He's right in that room. I have to get cleaned up but after that I will tell how the surgery went. Please wait outside for me." Will said before he walked off. I took a seat and waited for will to return.

About five minutes later Will walked up to me.

"Just a warning it looks bad so don't freak out" Will said as he turned to walk into the room Percy was in. I followed in close pursuit behind him. What I saw was worse than I thought. He had three different types of IV's running into his right arm. He had a oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He had lots of wires on his bare chest measuring almost everything. He had lots of bandages on his lower torso that I guessed were even thicker on his back. He was as pale as the white sheets he was on and looked like a corpse. I would have guessed he was dead if I didn't see the shakey rise and fall of his chest. I gasped in shock of his appearance.

"Oh my Gods. Percy!" was all I managed to say.

"His surgery went well but it was a hassle" Will said as he checked the monitors redesturing Percy.

"He stopped breathing 3 times during the surgery so we had to increase the airflow in the mask. That doesn't affect him now but it will just be harder to get back to breathing on his own" Will continued.

"When will he wake up?" I asked.

"He should wake up when the annestics we used to keep him under wear off" Will said.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"Shoud be in a couple of hours" Will said. "For now you should grab some dinner, because you haven't eaten scence lunch" Will told me.

"Will you come get me if he wakes up?" I asked Will.

"Yes. Now go get something to eat" Will said as he guided me out the door. I didn't take my eyes off Percy until I could no longer see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This takes place after The Last Olympian but before Heroes of Olympus** **All rights, characters, and setting belong to Rick Riordan.**

Percy's POV

It hurt. All I can tell you is that it hurt. My back was on fire. It was less than before but it still hurt, a lot. My legs were still numb from the pain earlier. I was also so tired. I could hear a beeping noise around me and I could tell I had something on my face. I can also feel something in my right arm. I don't know what it is because I don't have enough energy to reach up and feel it.

I tried to open my eyes but when I did my eyes were snapped back shut because of how bright the room I was in, was. It suddenly all came rolling back to me, why I knew I felt the same pain earlier, how I got here, and where here is. I am in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. I was axdendintlly shot in my Achilles heel, by Kayla, during capture the flag.

I've got to admit that I am a little annoyed with Kayla for shooting me but how was she to know that was my heel. I never told her, or anyone except Annebeth for that matter, where my one vulnerability was. So I wasn't as annoyed at her more annoyed in general.

I slowly started to peel my eyes open. The first thing I saw was a oxygen mask covering my face. Then I realized that the thing in my arm were several IV tubes. The annoying beeping was the heart monitor. I started to look around the room. Around my torso was a thick layer of bandages.

Then all of a sudden a certain blond haired son of Apollo walked into the room.

"Your Awake" Will said. I wanted to say 'Relly, I had no idea' but seeing as I couldn't actually talk I reframed from doing so.

Will walked over and started to check everything. If it was as awkward for him as it was me, he showed no sign of it.

"I'll be right back" Will told me. Will walked out of the room only to come back a few minutes later with Annebeth.

"Percy!" she shouted while she ran over and planted a kiss on my forehead. I suddenly wanted to hide in a hole after seeing how Annebeth looked. Her wavy blond hair was now in knots and her eyes were puffy like she had be crying. I knew it was because of me. I hated putting her in so much pain. Will turned to address me.

"Percy you get some rest. The effect of the annestics we used is still in your system. And before you start giving me looks because you cant talk, I will either give to something to make you sleep or you can sleep on your own. Either way is fine." I was so mad. I just woke up and now he wants me to sleep again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Option 2 it is then. If you are not asleep in 1 hour than we will go back to option 1" Will said.

"Can I stay?" Annebeth asked Will. Will pondered it for a moment no dought seing which way I would sleep better.

"Yes" Will responded. He then turned around and walked out of the room.

Annebeth turned to me and started to brush the hair out of my face. She laced her fingers through mine and gave them a little squeeze. Only then did I start to realise how tired I actually was. Green eyes met grey and mine stated to close but I snapped them back open. Annebeth chuckled.

"Yah your tired. I can see it in your eyes." I swear sometimes that girl can read my mind. "Get some sleep. I'll stay here with you." I couldn't help it but my eyes started to close aganist my will. And I slipped away into Hypnos realm.

Annebeth's POV

I hated seeing Percy like this. He was a hero of Olympus and he looked so broken. I couldn't help but cry when I first saw him. When he saw me I know he was mad at himself for making me cry. He didn't want to put me in pain.

I couldn't help but put my hands in his and start to stroke his hair. His beautiful sea-green eyes looked up at me and started to close. When he realized this he snapped them back open only for it to keep happening again. I knew he was tired but only wanted to stay awake to be with me.

"Yah your tired. I can see it in your eyes" I said to him. "Get some sleep. I'll stay here with you." I told him as he finally let his sleeppyness over take him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This takes place after The Last Olympian but before Heroes of Olympus

All rights, characters, and setting belong to Rick Riordan.

(Time Skip)

Annebeth's POV

I awoke with a start. I was holding Percy's hand and my head was resting on my arm. I must have fallen asleep in here. I checked the time and it was 6AM. I slept here the entire night. Will then walked into the room holding a bright yellow clipboard.

"I see you finally woke up," he said while I blushed a deep red. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Just don't do it again. It's bad for your back."

"Ok, sorry," I responded back. Will walked over to the monitors, checked his clipboard and sighed.

"Is he ok?" I asked nervously.

"He is stable for now. The arrow part that we had to take out, was in his spine. It cut several ligiminnts and nerves in his spine. He will need two more surgerys to completely fix the damage," Will said. I was struggling to not break down and cry right then and there.

"When will he have the surgerys?" I asked.

"The first one I can do at noon today and the second one I can do tomorrow around 6," he replied. I nodded in response. "However he will have to be asleep all day today and tomorrow in order to be able to do the surgerys so close together." I nodded again in response.

"Go get some breakfast Annebeth. He will be fine," Will said to me. I could only nod again. I didn't have the energy to open my mouth.

3'ed Person POV

The whole camp was in shock. The person who lead them into war and won was laying on a cot in the infirmary, unconscious. He was so close to death from just one accident. The camp was not mad at Kayla because they knew she had no idea where Percy's Achilles heel was. The campfire songs were sad and Chiron let the rain in inside camp. Even the gods were depressed. The sun did not shine bright, the weather was stormy, and the waves were ferociously crashing on the beach. The camp noticed this and they knew it was serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This takes place after The Last Olympian but before Heroes of Olympus** **All rights, characters, and setting belong to Rick Riordan.**

(Time skip to after Percy's second surgery)

Annebeth's POV

I was wating just outside the operating room. I could not sit still; I was either pacing, bouncing my legs in my chair, or playing with my hair. This was Percy's last surgery and it was already longer than the first two he had. It was 11PM and Percy's

surgery started at 6. Will said this would be longer but it really didn't sink in until now. I couldn't wait for Percy to be out of surgery and awake so I could talk to him.

Just like Will was reading my thoughts he opened the operating room door and started to wheel Percy out.

"How'ed it go?" I quickly asked Will.

"It was fine. All damage that could be repaired, was fixed and he should wake up around tomorrow morning" he responded.

"What do you mean could be repaired?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I mean that a little bit of the damage could not be repaired in a surgery. He will have to heal now with rest and lots of ambrosia and nectar" he said not meeting my eyes.

He entered Percy's room and put Percy in the middle. Will had Percy into a hospital gown that was blue and green. Percy had 4 IV tubes in his right arm. All of them clear except one which was red. I assumed it contained blood, and I could hear the steady beat of heart monitor in the background. He still had the oxygen mask on his face. However, Percy looked almost peaceful, almost.

"What is his recovery time?" I asked will.

"About 3 months until he can walk on his own and 8 months till he can start training again. He will have to be on crutches for the first 3 months and come in for weekly checkups to make shure he is healing correctly" he said while still not meeting my eyes.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. It's been a long day" he told me while he started guiding me out of the big house. I just nooded and walked off to my cabin.

When I walked into my cabin my siblings were all asleep. I decided I should also join them in Hypnos realm. I changed my clothes. Brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I then walked to my bed and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
